108301-morning-coffee-14aug-raging-against-the-machine-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Does it?! *gasp* I've never had that happen, it's the easiest for me to heal through in my group. I hear mud is supposedly good for our fur though.... you know... ahem. WotW is the one that bugs out the most on me. Tempest Siege, that's the one that auto-hates on me when I zone in. "Look, there's Kaelish, mmm let me hit on her". I get so much attention in that one I can't handle it and fall into the void. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Verily. I'm waiting on Twitch atm before I go back to playing the game. :) Meanwhile, look what I found: | |} ---- ---- I had my spiralshire, or whatever it is called, near my thicket. My trees kept growing up in the spiral. Had to play jump to get them and sometimes couldn't because they would be in the air. Ended up taking down the spire and putting in an ice rink. | |} ---- That is not me!!! :( | |} ---- Nice, you were able to stay connected long enough to catch the pesky node. :D | |} ---- Same, I'm spinning around in my office chair waiting for 2:30pm!!!! | |} ---- But it could be! Also, anyone else on Twitch? | |} ---- That baby looks terrified. Lol. Awwwww such a cute squirelle too. | |} ---- ---- You just posted to say "on Nexus!" Wildstar | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you a Chuardrak??? | |} ---- ---- /kidnaps. :3 Come my love. We go to Panera. | |} ---- No no no. Reezza family known for famous recipe to skin and cook entire rowsdower with proper explosion. | |} ---- Sold. | |} ---- Man, these chain restaurants are really expanding more every day. | |} ---- Pretty sure Protostar bought them out | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe i did maybe i didn't, but i did this place to be more livelier. I need something to distract me from data-entry | |} ---- ---- I use this to distract me all day long. xD Also, WildStar has ruined my brain. When you said "data entry", I imagined someone playing Simon. >.< | |} ---- I really do like Panera. They are over-priced and corporate, though | |} ---- /sends out a row of tap dancing engineer bots. Does that help? | |} ---- Or that stupid DDR wanna-be quest in Celestion! | |} ---- I will pay anything for my food to be hot when I get it. -_- | |} ---- | |} ---- Aurin males cannot use certain words or I will get derailed. I've highlighted it for you. | |} ---- Starbucks is also owned by Protostar. Panera has one menu item for me. And it's way too fattening and overpriced. And then they have desserts, which I've never actually had. I've only eaten there 2-3 times. | |} ---- I want to Photoshop a picture of Phineas T. Rotostar as CEO of every major restaurant chain and big corporation. I'll put him behind the counter at Starbucks, shaking hands at Ford, posing for a picture with Mark Zukerberg, etc. :P | |} ---- I know how engineer bots aggro. I need them to aggro more attention to my office, the bosses might come and give me more busy work. Thanks for the offer dear, but i prefer a aggro free environment | |} ---- Haha! I will keep that in mind. :wub: | |} ---- ---- I'll be on in bout 1/2 hr Cyco, justta get the kid fed & down for a nap. I went all out on a comfort food lunch today - dbl western cheeseburger w/ large fries & dr pepper from Carls Jr. /heart attack | |} ---- picklepeople will rule the world a-hoy-hoy! | |} ---- The other night in Thermok Hold I found uhm... The zap zap bot that floats, he was hanging out all by himself by the gambling house on the hill. Just floating there. Anyway, about 5 minutes last I notice an artillery bot hiding behind some barrels not too far away. No engineer in site. So I start doing the quest where you kill the hidden spies. In that area at the bottom of the stairs by the crafting section I come across the bots randomly helping people fight the guy that spawns there. O.o They were hanging out alone for at least 20 minutes. No clue where the engineer was. But it was hilarious. | |} ---- ---- *glares* /rival *"I'm watching you..." gesture* | |} ---- So that's where they got to! I caught them trying to make capes for themselves the other day. | |} ---- Truer words have never been spoken. | |} ---- There is not any mention of sourdough bread bowls but I can see your hunger not getting far so let's call it even. | |} ---- I didn't want to start a riot :) At least two of the places I mentioned do homemade sourdough, though :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Superbot! /heroic music | |} ---- ---- They must be trying to become part of the Freebot movement, wandering on their own like that with out their owner or leash. | |} ---- ---- Yatish can find you chips! Just kill 11,000 humans for Yatish, bring shinies, Yatish give you chips! | |} ---- ---- NOOOOO! NON! D: | |} ---- *twilight zone theme* | |} ---- That's it. I'm going back to Crimson Isle to cheer at Chua roasting. | |} ---- ooh it's you! just wanted to say love your housing add-on!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh man, I know what you mean! My actually caught up with all my deadline work about 2PM. Now I'm freaking stuck here until 4. I just wanna go home and PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!. Stupid responsible adult bullcrap. | |} ---- Actually, WildStar should just scrap everything and become "Panera Simulator 2014". Two factions. One side works there, the other side orders. PvP is pretty much a game of, "No, I said NO onions." "You totally ordered onions..." "I know what I ordered!" The faction rivalry in that game would be intense! Dominion vs. Exile would be NOTHING compared to that. | |} ---- Thank you! I love hearing community feedback! Please keep your eyes on it, working on extra features you'll love even more! | |} ---- Lol at your reply.... But hey, at least they still repaired the problem with good CS... *sigh* so unfortunate... | |} ---- They did! I'm surprised how on their game the Twitter CS is. xD | |} ---- ---- I get enough of "Customers vs. Employees" IRL, tyvm... | |} ---- lol what is this movie? reminds me of my childhood being told playing D&D would make me a devil worshipper because of the "magic" and that you would be "possessed" by your character blah blah blah lol wth. I played an Elf Ranger in D&D (mostly 2nd and 3rd edition) for years and now summon demons IRL. In fact this isn't CheesyPoofs posting it's actually Baal currently possessing this CheesyPoofs body and btw, Ketchup Potato Chips are the best! | |} ---- If the forums have been any indication, that will be the most violent PvP battle ever seen in a video game. O.O | |} ---- /curls up on Xila's bubble. :) | |} ---- I was about to like this post until you totally killed it with that line about ketchup potato chips.... Bleh, you go eat them over there. But not me. | |} ---- It's a movie based of that Jack Chic comic about how D&D is a satan game. The guys who worked on the Gamer series bought the rights to make it into a movie. Just came out today and it looks really hilarious. Trailer -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qc9JiIiOSQ | |} ---- I would totally troll people and give them EXACTLY WHAT THEY ORDERED, just to mess with their heads. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure that's considered griefing. Hold on, I'm going to go check the PvP forums. | |} ---- ---- Made me think of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-leYc4oC83E | |} ---- No PvP soup for you! | |} ---- ---- Thoroughly enjoying my Stalker, so STALKER. | |} ---- Medic scum! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *strategically places a laundry basket in the middle of the room* | |} ---- No more coffee for you! | |} ---- Dominion Stalker FTW! | |} ---- At least you're not clawing the screen yet. That's where I get mad! That lamp was trash-picked. *is super classy* | |} ---- Must... resist ... the... allure ... Oh I'm already in the basket! Well don't that beat all. :wub: /nap. | |} ---- ---- *picks up the basket and carries off* Well, that made it easy. | |} ---- ---- ---- *kneads the laundry like dough* *stares around the room, blinking* *starts to bathe* *gives up and falls asleep* *still does the "radar dish" ears* | |} ---- Your "street" is getting better! Have you been listening to those tapes I lent you? | |} ---- Well looks like I just discovered my new destkop backgroud!!! | |} ---- It was all on topic! These are common things that Aurin do. It's a fact! And Medbae's "street" talk is actually a common dialect in Thayd. | |} ---- This made me laugh a little too much! | |} ---- And this is clearly a SS reference, honest! | |} ---- ---- Works every time :D Enjoy, Kaelish! | |} ---- of course! | |} ---- something tells me he's not that upset about being caught. Just... just a hunch | |} ---- Holy rowsdower.... That's awesome! | |} ---- ;-) Shall do! Maybe he's quiet for a reason. :ph34r: | |} ---- Oh, Aldren, this reminded me. I won an Ikthian holding tank in your UFO abduction challenge yesterday. :D I have that FabKit for Yola but she's still too low level. I'm going to make her house a crazy farm. :D can't have crazy farm without UFO abductions. | |} ---- Wouldn't that be a Drakuar? | |} ---- Scott and I already decided this on day one of Skullkickers. It's Drakua. As in Count Drakua. But yesterday we also discovered Dott is Count Chuacula. Chua related vampirism seems to be an issue in this guild. | |} ---- ---- Hmmmm /imagines a herd of giant coffee beans grazing just beyond the line of trees in Galeras. Suddenly, a stemdragon appears. The coffee beans stampede! But, too late, one is too slow! The stemdragon picks it up in its petals then drags it underground. /sadly shakes head. Not even coffee is safe on Nexus. | |} ---- hmm caffeine induced stemdragon.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They get thiiiiiiiis big. /spreads arms really wide. | |} ---- Wildstar + Coffee + WildstarAfterDark? DarkWildCoffee. | |} ---- Mocha anyone? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tell mondo he is fat. | |} ---- ---- ---- How did it go? | |} ---- it was that BigV guy. About like you'd expect. We moved it because it was off topic blah blah. I just don't think the people upstairs give a flying cupcake about a decent community. | |} ---- Oh come on... now... Let's not start this again. It's late in the day, breakfast is over. New people don't usually come in this time of day. You can talk about what you want... It's late in the day. If you don't want it moved just put a Chua in the post somewhere. | |} ---- All Chua know, Mondo takes self too seriously. Chua put the fun in science. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Basically this ^ | |} ---- But but Typ.... how am I supposed to get my rep then? :unsure: Kidding. | |} ---- Hey Big V! My new chapter is up! I'll be taking a brief hiatus from writing after this one. Let people catch up! :D It's tough being a writer instead of an artist but ... maybe some day we can have a community writing contest yes? Please? yes? | |} ---- Hey it's that guy. | |} ---- Coffee Geek approved! | |} ---- ---- how does being a writer not qualify as being an artist? | |} ---- Writing is definitely a form of artistry, especially if it is done well. | |} ---- Like Fifty Shades of Grey. I'm kidding, obviously. | |} ---- ---- I picked up this book, made it through a few pages and my thought: how does someone with a grade 5 writing level get published? | |} ---- I meant like a visual artist. We have had an art contest already. But let's face it. People nowadays can't be bothered (or don't have the attention span or time) to set down and read a fanfiction. I really appreciate all my readers super-lots... | |} ---- And who thought making a movie of this would be a good idea, as well. | |} ---- For the same reason that Donald Trump, Paris Hilton, and Kardashian entities thrive: they have the right connections. | |} ---- say what? From the Encyclopedia Britannica....notice the first thing mentioned. | |} ---- Methinks you were to generous in grading the writing.... | |} ---- Not true. I have quite a following on my series, and it's one I've been writing for over 10 years. Not everyone wants to bother with fanfiction, but there are just as many who do. | |} ---- Problem is, good fanfiction is excellent...bad fan-fiction makes 'The Eye of Argon' appear to be a masterpiece of good taste. | |} ---- ---- I clarified what I meant, sorry. I didn't mean to imply that writing isn't a creative Art. I mean VISUAL artist. Like drawing stuff or editing videos. Those seem to get a lot more attention than writing stuff. Even my bad drawings get more likes than some of my chapters. Not that people don't read them, they just don't hit the like button so I know they did! :lol: | |} ---- ---- I honestly have yet to bother with Blighthaven... I keep hearing to many horrible things about it. I love me some good FF, I admit, but I am also like you: More partial to my OC stuff. Even more so, for me, because it's self-insert to a degree, and has gotten me through some rough times in my life. Other people seem to like the stories, though; I consider that a bonus! | |} ---- Original Character. | |} ---- Original Content | |} ---- ---- Never heard that definition before... and I've been writing for 20 years. I've always heard "OC" to mean Original Character. | |} ---- That's basically it. Turn it into animation, even rudimentary ones like MoreDots would suffice. :P Or even just letters. (Simple yet brilliant. But I don't think most people will get the context, unless they follow SC2. It's from an excerpt of one of those crazy games.) | |} ---- Prolly is, my memory can be...leaky. Try not to get it on you. ;p | |} ---- You can easily exist in someone else's universe and have original content and characters. I've been doing it since I was 14, with Star Trek. My first ever novel in that series is one I have worked on for 10 years, and I am on the final re-write; finally! It's at 615 pages so far, and I still have about 130 to edit from my last go-round. | |} ---- I guess you can call Rocio an original character, though I use a lot of NPCs from the game, sometimes they're obscure so I make them my own. | |} ---- Yeap. Just look at Man-Kzin wars, all original characters for the most part though there are a few cameos of known character. (That said, don't try to FF known universe, Mr. Niven does not like the uninvited playing in his universe for reasons generally easy to understand.) Star-Trek has the advantage that it was basically shared universe in the sense multiple writers doing the originals. | |} ---- ---- Whatever works! I'd link people to my work, but... ehh... the genre can be an acquired taste for many of my stories. I'd hate to freak people out. lol | |} ---- *raises eyebrow* Slash fanfic is the first genre that comes to mind that would call out for being an acquired taste, something a bit less esoteric though? (Not a fan-ficter myself, but several friends are.) | |} ---- It could be worse. My WoW Alliance main, Zumoktaga Raspthroated, has stories that have actually made people nauseous. And he's once nailed someone cruciform to a table in open RP (which was also adapted to a story). | |} ---- ---- Nope, I don't write slash; I think I'm one of the lonely few that doesn't. I can PM you, if you like, but I'm wary of "spilling it" on the forums. | |} ---- I don't think it is so few can read really. As Harry Potter, ASoUE, et al, showed, they can read when they want to, they just don't. Insert the reason you think here, cause it would get political fast, and not really appropriate to discuss here. | |} ---- Haha, I never read those kinds of fiction. I'm more into Memoirs and old Presidential letters, the type of writing with old words and big sentences. | |} ---- Most slash violates one of my main dislikes in Fan Fiction, namely it often completely changes main characters motivations, personality, etc for no reason other than to do the slash. No worries. I occasionally read FF, but its not really my area of enjoyment. I'm more into old pulps, and writers who ascended from the pulps. Give me E.E.Doc Smith, Louie Lamour, Zane Grey, Edgar Burroughs, etc. Edited August 15, 2014 by Mythilt | |} ---- ---- ---- Rocio gets pretty rowdy. I doubt Rocio could be placed in game. He bends (but not breaks) some of the rules of the game, such as being an Esper who's strongly Psychic which is not really an ability that Espers are supposed to have, but I let him have it because that's his genetics from Arboria. He's augmented but maintains most of his sanity, though it's thanks to the interventions of scientists. | |} ---- I agree. That is my main gripe with it, honestly. Normally, it seems to be slash between 2 characters who hate each other, and I don't get that... I especially hate it when it changes the characters way too much. Hmm, 2, very obvious ladies' men, who hate each other. I'mma make em lovers!! Yeah...makes no sense to me. | |} ---- Actually, I meant more of the support characters people have created, not the player characters. A barmaid in some bar in Illium for instance, or a granok who's drunk a bit to much and thinks he can walk through walls. There are dozens of characters in the game who don't have names, just XAS scientist, etc...but several are more than likely refered to and given a name/personality in FF. | |} ---- It's kinda my dream to write for an MMO. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Have one devoted to the series' I write, but I don't advertise it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Here are some notes from my dream journal. Make sense of it what you will. I sometimes have lucid dreams where I actually suffer injuries. Those tend to wake me up fast. Last city on a planet. Emperor in semi-control of richer areas. Emperor's daughter is a psychic-telekinetic warrior princess. Falls in love with a roguish character unintentionally responsible for a plague that is killing off all the people. City controlled by an AI that was left in charge by the last president but the AI has malfunctioned and is undermining authority by charging 125% taxation, multiple other impossible demands of society. Daughter, rogue and emperor all trying to find the president's key to change things to their own ends. Unrest in poor areas. Daughter and rogue find key, but don't tell emperor despite meeting with him. They attempt to change authorities to the daughter by both going into the mutant-infested president's tower that also has a semi-sentient viral organism from a biological weapons test infesting it. Daughter learns of rogue's involvement in the plague from security systems in the tower. They get separated because of this but reunite at the top of the tower near the AI control matrix. Mutants attack, rogue gets knocked out, daughter pushes all her psychic might into destroying the bridge to the mutant's tower along with several mutants. A surviving mutant almost kills daughter as she is temporarily paralyzed. Rogue saves daughter. Before all that they had to fight mutants to get the components to work the presidential authority machine. Power machine is in mutants tower and they have to backtrack down through the bio-weapon infested areas to another bridge. They decide to blow their cover and use the president's key to turn on the Geth-like robots to fight for them and summon help from the emperor. They talk with the emperor again to try to work out a deal involving the daughter being the next president. Rogue and emperor have bad blood between them. Emperor sends help and they key in the loyalist soldiers to fight the bio-weapon and mutants. Hint's of alien involvement in human psychics discovered and possible connection to the emperor. To find the president's key they had to explore the lawless poor areas. Tiger omen. Strange flora on towers related to bio-weapon/aliens/mutants. I have a very scatterbrained memory so I just write down my dreams as I remember stuff from them. Lots of influences from sci-fi games and such lol. | |} ----